The Past Can't Stop Love
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: Ten of us came here. Five of us remain. The war between the Garde and the Mogadorians is over. Friends join together, lovers meet and marry. There are parties, celebrating Lorien's victory. But I'm not in them. I'm a traitor. There's only one I see. That one came here, and I somehow ended up loving her. Then I finally work up the nerve to ask. Please don't flame my choices.


**So, this is my first attempt at a FanFiction for the Lorien Legacies series. I don't care about whether or not you like it, but if you have read the series, please don't criticize my choices for partners.**

**Everything in this story is based on up to the Revenge of Seven. If it turns out differently, then this will just be a alternate universe.**

**For some reason, ever since I reread the Revenge of Seven a few days ago, I've supported Five and Ella together, and have been getting crazy urges to write about Five and Ella getting married. So here we are.**

I stare into her eyes, warm and full of love. Eight years ago, we had been enemies, me, working for the Mogs, her, a guest, and yet a prisoner. And now look where we are. Standing here together, listened to Nine perform the wedding.

The young man that stands in front of us looks bored and disapproving. I can see in his eyes that he cares for her, no matter how much he tries to hide it. I know he doesn't like the thought of us becoming friends, let alone us marrying. He had tried to force us apart, and for a while, it worked. Then he had to leave to do something for Walker, now second-in-command of the USA. We got back together, with Four urging us together. He wanted to see her happy, and so do I.

Ella smiles at me. _Pay attention_, her voice rings inside my head. I realize that I'd been staring at Nine for the last minute as he drones on, trying to decipher his feelings. A smile slowly curves onto my own face as I watch her, with her beautiful green gown flowing down around her. Her hair is tied back into a simple, gorgeous ponytail that makes her face clearer. I suck in a breath at the sight of it; her simple prettiness always surprises me.

I glance behind us and see our friends, or more accurately, Ella's friends, watching us, grinning at us and Nine, who's annoyed expression makes me want to laugh out loud.

Ever since Setrákus Ra's defeat at the hands of Four, who turned out to be Pittacus Lore after all, much to Nine's annoyance at being wrong, I had made up with him and his wife, Sarah Smith, who had taken the last name of Four's fake identity. I still called him Four, but to people of Earth, they knew him as John Smith. We got along pretty well, although Sarah sometimes gives me suspicious looks. I know she's not over my betrayal yet, and I understand.

Guilt pricks at me at the thought of Eight's death. I truly regret working with the Mogs now, and I made up with Marina just before her sacrifice, so that Ella could live and Four could defeat Setrákus Ra. I can still see her body. _At least she's with Eight now_, I think.

_Think about everything later. _Ella interrupts my thoughts once more. I grin at her, then mentally reply, _if you say so, Ella._

And yet, my mind still wanders. Four and I are friends, as close as friend as we can get anyway. I can still see that he doesn't trust me at times.

Six and Sam lean on each other. Six's once-blonde hair is back to her normal black. Sam's eyes are half-closed as he leans against his wife, but as he realizes I'm watching, then snap open with a guilty look. I have to stifle a laugh as I watch him accidentally knock into the person in front of him, causing a ripple throughout the assembled people. Sam suddenly stiffens slightly, and I realize Six is using her telekinesis to keep her husband still.

Adamus Sutekh watches with an nonchalant expression on his face as the wedding moves forward. I don't know how to feel towards the Mog. Ella enjoys his company and likes him, so her relationship with him inclines to try to become friends with him. Despite that, we don't get along that well.

_Cut that out and pay attention! This is our wedding!_ Ella's voice, sharp as it is, contains a humor in it. I smile apologetically at her. _Sorry, sorry, Ella._

She smiles at me, then turns her attention back to Nine. I quickly follow her. He looks annoyed more than ever, and I can tell that the fact that my attention had wandered hadn't escaped his notice. He lets a trace of a scowl touch his face, without taking a break from talking, but then it disappears. Nine continues.

I take the young man before me in. Nine is still muscular, and hate burns in his eyes whenever he looks at me. I can just see the jealousy hiding behind the hate in his eyes. Nine had been mooning over her before she had declared her love for me.

"You may now kiss the bride," he announces. Under his breath, so no one in the crowd will hear him, I hear him mutter, "Hmph."

I lean forward and draw her into a long, sweet kiss. When we break apart, the crowd cheers, and I stare into her warm eyes. My smile widens, and we both lean forward and kiss again.

"I now declare you husband and wife!" Nine yells.

The crowd goes wild. But underneath that, Ella leans forward and says to me, both out loud and telepathically,

"_I love you, Five._"

And I know in my heart I will always love her too.

**Awww... Love. Eh. I wish I could've made this longer, but I didn't know what else to put.**

**Another reason I wanted to write this was because the Lorien Legacies FanFiction part of the website looked really sad, with only a measly 500 or so stories. I'm working on another FanFiction for this series, so if you enjoyed this, then look out for the next one!**

**Also, if you didn't notice, I like Five (not love, _like_). And I support Four and Sarah, Six and Sam, Nine being alone, and Five and Ten. And I decided that at least one more Garde had to die, so I choose Marina. Sorry, Seven fans. Besides, look at the bright side. She's with Eight, now.**

**—Foreststar currently wishing he was a Garde.**


End file.
